


She's All Yours

by missamericachavez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Abaddon likes to watch.





	She's All Yours

You’d heard about the Winchesters. Of course, you’ve heard of them. What demon hadn’t? You also heard that the eldest Winchester, Dean, was now a demon. When your long time occasional fuck buddy, Abaddon, told you she wanted to watch you be fucked, what you never expected was for her to suggest you seduce this hunter turned demon. You had to admit that the thought excited you. I mean, how could you not be? Anyone who’s seen Dean has probably thought about fucking him. The fact that he was now a demon just made him even hotter. You’d heard that Dean was spending most of his time in bars and strip clubs or his cock buried in any woman willing. You found him singing in a crappy karaoke bar, a sight you never thought you’d see.

He was drunk off his ass singing loudly and extremely off-key. You and Abaddon were standing at the bar, her arm around your waist, biting your ear lobe and whispering about all the dirty things she wanted to do to you. The possessive arm around your waist was clearly giving off a “she’s mine” kind of vibe making you wonder how you were supposed to grab Dean’s attention. You didn’t dwell on that thought for too long when Abaddon sucked your ear lobe into her mouth making you gasp, your face heating up. When you’d come back to your senses you noticed Dean stumbling off the stage. Getting Abaddon’s attention, you nod in the direction of where Dean has settled in at the bar. Abaddon gives you a wink before she makes her way over to Dean.

You watch her ass as she walks over to Dean, her hips swaying, her heels clicking on the floor. You watch her as she works her magic on Dean as you anxiously await to see what will happen. You’re aware that Abaddon and Dean don’t exactly have the best history. So, this could end one of two ways, a really big and bloody fight or really hot and intense sex. You watch as she flashes him a wicked smile, her hand caressing his shoulder. So far so good, no one’s dead yet so you assume the conversation is going pretty well. Suddenly, that wicked smile is focused on you, a red painted finger pointed towards you. Dean’s eyes connect with yours, he winks and smirks at you making your panties damp. Dean stands up from his seat and makes his way over to you at the other end of the bar. You turn your head biting your lip.

“Hey, baby,” he says when he reaches you invading your personal space, “Abaddon tells me you’re interested in getting the hell out of here.” You see Abaddon smirk from over his shoulder and you know you’re in for one hell of a night. You offer him your hand and he takes it pulling you to your feet. He wraps his hands around your waist leading you out of the bar and outside to his sleek black car. He follows you to the passenger side door. Your hand reaches for the door handle before you’re suddenly pinned to the side of the car. Dean’s hands tightly grip your hips pulling your ass flush against his crotch. He grinds his growing erection against you, his lips placing kisses on the side of your neck. You push your ass back against him moaning obscenely.

Abaddon loudly cleared her throat, “Not that I’m not completely loving this, because I do, but I’d love it a hell of a lot more on a bed,” she says licking her perfect red lips. You blink and suddenly you’re in Abaddon’s hotel room, her queen-sized bed occupying most of the space in the room. You move towards Abaddon, your lips meeting hers, your hands tangling in her hair. You feel Dean position himself behind you again, his hands gripping your hips once more. Abaddon pops the button on your jeans and pulls down your zipper. Dean’s hands trace up your sides finding your breasts and squeezing them through your bra. You lay your head on Dean’s shoulder, your lips parted as Abaddon’s hand makes its way into your panties circling your clit with her middle finger. Dean pulls your shirt up over your head tossing it across the room. His fingers find your nipples flicking them, your back arching, pushing your breasts against his hands.

Dean unhooks your bra tossing it across the room. Abaddon pulls you over to the bed in the room and pushes you down onto the mattress. She drags your pants and underwear down your legs jerking them off of your ankles, letting them fall to the floor. She’s between your legs immediately, her fingers parting your lips for her inspection. She slowly circles your hole with her index finger gathering your slick before moving up towards your clit. She flicks at the swollen bud, her red lips forming a sinful smile at the jerking of your hips. When Dean joins the two of you on the bed, he’s gloriously naked, his cock hard and thick for you.

Your mouth waters at the sight in front of you and you reach out for him. Abaddon’s lips wrap around your clit pulling your attention back to the woman between your thighs. She sucks your clit into her mouth and flicks it with the tip of her tongue, the moan that falls from your mouth has Dean stroking his cock. Abaddon pushes two fingers into your soaking pussy and your hips buck against her hand and mouth. Dean’s arm wraps around your hips to hold you down. She pushes you right up to the edge before pulling her fingers and from your cunt, leaving you breathless. She jumps off the edge of the bed to remove her clothes.

“She’s all yours, big guy,” she says smirking as she pulls her shirt over her head. Dean moves between your thighs lining his thick cock up at your entrance.

“You ready for me sweetheart?” he asks rubbing the head of his cock against your clit.

“Been ready,” you say bucking your hips, trying to slip his cock into you. Dean finally presses into you and groans at the feeling of the wet heat surrounding him. He pulls out a little before thrusting all the way into you, his balls smacking against your ass. He hovers over you to give you a dirty kiss full of teeth and tongue before he moves back onto his knees to fuck into you. Abaddon moans at the sight in front of her and you look around to see where she is. You find her sitting on the plush arm chair beside the bed, her hand between her legs, two fingers buried in her pussy.

“Fuck,” you breath out as you watch her fuck herself. She winks at you as she removes her hand and brings the wet digits to her mouth licking her slick from her fingers. “Abaddon,” you moan as she goes back to fucking herself. Dean pulls his cock all the way out of your pussy before thrusting back into you so hard the head board makes a loud crack against the wall bringing your attention back to him. You want to smirk and the obvious display of jealousy, but his fingers pinch your clit and your legs shake.

“Dean fuck ah,” you moan as your pussy clenches around him. Dean leans back onto his heels the new position has his cock pressing against your g-spot with every thrust in. With his fingers playing with your clit, his cock in the perfect position, and Abaddon’s moans filling your ears you cum hard. Dean thrusts into you working you through your release before cumming inside you. As soon as he pulls his cock from your pussy, Abaddon’s right beside you pulling you onto your side to face her as her tongue invades your mouth. Your fingers tangle in her hair as Dean falls to the bed beside you two.

Her hand tweaks at your nipples before falling between your legs. She presses her fingers into your slick cunt and moans against your lips at the wetness made all the more wet by Dean’s cum. She pumps her fingers into you and you rock your hips against her hand getting close already. You drop your hand down to her pussy rubbing against her sensitive clit before pressing two fingers inside of her. She holds you close with her free arm and moves against your hand breathing hard against the top of your head.

“Cum for me one more time baby girl. Wanna feel you,” she says panting against your ear. She thrusts her fingers against your g-spot and your orgasm shoots through you. Your cunt clenching down onto her wet fingers. When you can breathe again, you thrust your fingers into her and pull one of her nipples into your mouth grazing it lightly with your teeth. Her hips surge forward her pussy clenching around you and gushing against your palm.

You remove your hand from her pussy and suck your wet digits between your lips moaning at the sweet taste. You fall to your back between Dean and Abaddon completely exhausted and drift into a very deep sleep.


End file.
